The invention concerns a method of producing color effect images on a carrier substrate, an apparatus for producing a color effect image and a multi-layer body with a color effect image.
Magnetic effect pigments which iridesce in color are used for decorative purposes in order to produce color effects which are dependent on the viewing angle, on the surfaces which are coated with those pigments. The operating principle of the color change is the interference effect which is to be observed in relation to thin layers and the orientation of the pigment particles upon application to the surface to be coated, by a magnetic field. In that way it is possible to form groups of pigment particles which are arranged in the same direction in one orientation and which can be optically delimited in relation to groups involving a different orientation or in relation to groups with randomly arranged pigment particles.
Apparatuses and methods are known which provide for orienting the magnetic pigment particles by means of permanent magnets which are arranged under and/or over the substrate which is to be coated with the pigment particles.
WO 02/090002 A2 describes a method of producing articles which are coated in color, by using magnetic pigments. It is provided that in respect that the magnetic pigments are embedded in a UV-hardenable lacquer and the lacquer is exposed successively through masks of differing configurations, wherein prior to each exposure operation the lacquer is exposed to a respective magnetic field involving a different direction. The exposure effect causes the pigments in the region exposed to the UV light to be fixed in their positional orientation which is predetermined by the applied magnetic field.
WO 2004/007095 A2 provides for orienting the magnetic pigments by magnets and/or groups of magnets which, by virtue of their size, arrangement and magnetic polarity, produce magnetic line configurations to which the magnetic pigments of a pigment layer are oriented. After hardening of the lacquer the magnetic pigments are fixed in position. It is further provided that the magnets are formed with the cross-section of the pattern to be printed, for example with a cross-section in the form of a star.
Both methods suffer from the disadvantage that apparatuses are required, which are adapted to the image or image effect to be produced, which are complicated and expensive in regard to production and use and which require a high level of complication and high costs upon changes in design.